Heatblast
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet Pyros. Appearance Ben as Heatblast Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. 4 year old Heatblast looked the same as 10 year old Heatblast in the Original Series, but with a much thinner body, oversized head and much higher-pitched voice. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast closely resembled Alan Albright, only taller and not as skinny and slightly altered and his face shape was more similar to the Original Series. His eyes were no longer connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body were darker, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. His voice sounded like Jetray's, except deeper. In Heroes United, Heatblast looked the exact same as he did in the Original Series. His jaw was a lot lower than it was before. In The Forge of Creation, 10 year old Heatblast is a mix between the Ultimate Alien design and OS's body colour and his Omnitrix symbol was green. In Omniverse, 16 year old Heatblast looks the same as in Ultimate Alien, only his eyes are once again connected to the fire on his head, like in the Original Series. He is taller and more muscular, his face's design is different and his shoulder plates are slightly tilted up. 11 year old Ben as Heatblast in Omniverse looks exactly the same as the 16 year old Heatblast, except for the fact that he is shorter and much less muscular then his sixteen year old self. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Ben 10,000 as Heatblast Heatblast looked similar to his original series design, but this version sported two miniature volcanoes on his shoulders and had a more muscular build. Gwen as Heatblast Heatblast was leaner, her chest was larger, and her face was longer and more curved. Her forearms were considerably skinnier than Ben's Heatblast. Alpha as Heatblast Heatblast looked roughly similar to Ben 10,000's Heatblast, only his head was more monstrous, his hands and feet were animalistic, his chest had an opening, and there was a tail-like attachment on his back. He wore a red fake Ultimatrix on his chest. Ben Tennyson (Earth-2018) as Heatblast Heatblast's appearance combines his original series look with the dark rocks of his Ultimate Alien/''Omniverse'' designs. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast can breathe fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank, melt a road and almost bury Vilgax in boiling tar, and even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. When 4-year-old Heatblast had a temper tantrum his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Gwen called it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized the Fountain of Youth and destroyed a large portion of the cave they were in. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. After several years of practice, Heatblast is now capable of high-speed flight by propelling himself forward. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed by Vilgax with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's body and flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control cold and ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, so it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Heatblast made excellent use of this newfound power in that episode. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. Gallery